A vehicle headlamp generally comprises a set of light sources arranged in a compartment. The light sources may be used for providing high beam lighting, low beam lighting, directional lights, parking lights, etc. for the associated vehicle. In the compartment there may further be reflectors for directing the light in a specific direction and other electronic or optical components.
An optically transmissive lens may be arranged to seal the compartment. In addition to protecting the light sources and other components such as electrical and optical components mounted inside the compartment, the lens may provide further optical effects for enhancing the lighting performance of the headlamp.
The lens provides the boundary between the outside environment and the inside compartment of the headlamp, it is therefore also subject to dirt such as mud and dust from the outside environment. For this reason are most vehicles equipped with some kind of headlamp cleaning system. A prior art headlamp with a headlamp cleaning system is disclosed in US2001/0048038.
Generally a head lamp cleaning system comprises a nozzle for spraying a washer fluid to the lens. The nozzle is often arranged on a supporting arm which can be moved (e.g. a telescope arm) such that the nozzle can reach the outside surface of the lens and apply the washer fluid to the lens outside surface. The supporting arm is typically operated by a motor. In some headlamp cleaning systems the supporting arm is protected behind a lid when in a withdrawn position. The lid then has to open to allow the supporting arm to be ejected in order for it to reach in front of the lens for cleaning the outside surface of the lens.
However, such headlamp cleaning systems comprises several moving parts which are inclined to get stuck or in other ways malfunction with regards to operating the opening/closing or the lid, or moving the supporting arm. Furthermore, prior art headlamp cleaning systems requires a relatively large amount of mounting space.
Accordingly, it appears that headlamp cleaning systems for vehicles may be improved in several mays.